Rabbitspring
Rabbitspring is a small brown-gray she-cat with lighter fur around her eyes and a golden flash on her chest; bright blue eyes.Revealed on the ThunderClan main page History :Rabbitkit is born to Tawnywing and Kestrelfang in ThunderClan. Along with her sister, Shellkit. :She is seen in the nursery with Shellkit opening her eyes and speaking her first words. Stonekit is also there to watch and wants to play with them. But Tawnywing says he can't, not yet. :Later, Rabbitkit goes out of the nursery for the first time. She thinks the camp is huge and introduces herself to Iceshine. Rabbitkit plays tag with Stonekit and later plays a scavenger game with him. :The next day, Rabbitkit explores the camp with Stonekit. Although he isn't as excited, since he's seen it so many times. She goes into the warriors' den, and wakes up some of the warriors by accident. Embarrassed, she backs out slowly then goes to explore the rest of the camp. :Stonekit later introduces Rabbitkit to some other kits, Amberkit, Whitekit, and Fallenkit. They play a big game of tag and Bramblekit later joins in. :That night, Rabbitkit is watching the stars and Stonekit comes over and says there's a better place to see the stars. He takes her to a rock overhang in the camp and they watch the stars from on top of it. Stonekit tells her about StarClan and Rabbitkit seems to think it is just a weird story. :Another day, Stonekit takes Rabbitkit to the top of a tree in the ThunderClan camp. Up there they could see almost all of the forest and lake. Rabbitkit thinks it is amazing and wants to explore more of it. Stonekit mentions StarClan again and Rabbitkit tells him that he's crazy to believe such stories. :After Stonekit is apprenticed, now Stonepaw, he takes her into the forest for the first time. Rabbitkit is astounded and starts chasing after a bird, but Stonepaw tells her not to. They go back to camp and she said she had fun. :Later, Rabbitkit is hanging around with the other kits, talking about what they want their warrior names to be. She says she doesn't care what it is, as long as it isn't stupid. She sees Stonepaw and asks him if he's learned anything since he was made an apprentice. He replies no and Rabbitkit wishes she were an apprentice as well. :One day, while Rabbitkit and Fallenkit are playing with a butterfly, Shadow, a rogue, tries to take them and some prey from the camp. Nightstar and Tawnywing fight him off and take back the prey. The kits are saved. In the nursery, Tawnywing comforts the kits. :Later, she and Stonepaw go watch the stars again. When Stonepaw mentions something about StarClan again, Rabbitkit tells him they shouldn't talk about it anymore. Stonepaw later brings some prey and moss and they make nests to sleep there for the night. :The next morning, Rabbitkit gets help down from the ledge from Driftcloud. Tawnywing thanks Driftcloud for that. :She and Stonepaw go out in the forest again and he teaches her how to catch prey. Rabbitkit attempts to catch a mouse, but it runs away as she brushes a leaf accidentally. She then catches a vole and proudly shows Tawnywing later in the camp. Stonepaw and Rabbitkit share the vole. :Shellkit seems to be jealous of all the adventures Rabbitkit is having with Stonepaw. She thinks Rabbitkit has the better father, Kestrelfang. Shellkit then tells her that Streamtail visited her in a dream, and told her that he was her real father. Rabbitkit is confused and says that dead cats can't talk to living cats, so she doesn't believe Shellkit. :Rabbitkit argues with Shelkit a few times over the days and Tawnywing and Kestrelfang help with their problems. :When Jaystorm visits the camp, Rabbitkit is curious and sees that he and Tawnywing are friends. Rabbitkit is seen staring at Jaystorm a few times. She is happy when Tawnywing tells her that Jaystorm will be staying in the camp for a few days. :She is sad when Stonepaw catches greencough. :When Sunfall, her grandfather, dies from greencough, Rabbitkit isn't quite sure why everyone is quiet. She asks Driftcloud what is happening and she replies by saying greencough is a very bad disease and that she should ask Tawnywing about what had happened. :Rabbitkit is seen talking to Dovefeather and Driftcloud. Driftcloud mentions that Dovefeather's parents have died and that they are watching over her in StarClan. Rabbitkit frowns at this and leaves. Tawnywing explains to Driftcloud that her daughter doesn't believe in StarClan. :Rabbitkit becomes an apprentice along with Shellkit; her mentor is Dovefeather. :During Brackenshadow, Ivyfrost, and Fallenbirch's warrior ceremony, Rabbitpaw notices Lightstep talking to Softpaw from the corner of her eye. She is confused because it looks to her like they are showing affection toward each other. :When Stoneflame brings Lucy back to the camp, Rabbitpaw is curious and agrees to help take care of her with Stoneflame. :Rabbitpaw is later made a warrior, Rabbitspring. :After she is made a warrior, she is congratulated by many of her clanmates and she shares a squirrel with Stoneflame. He offers to stay with her during her vigil, saying he will huddle to keep warm. Rabbitspring is embarrassed by this and looks down at her paws. :When Nightstar is dying, Rabbitspring watches and is confused at why she is dying. She mourns for Nightstar after her death. :Rabbitspring is seen sharing tongues with Tawnywing after Nightstar's death. Stoneflame hopes Rabbitspring is okay and she says she is still recovering. :Later, she and Stoneflame go hunting and catch a good amount of prey. As they are heading back to the camp, he notices that Rabbitspring doesn't look to happy, and wonders if she is still sad about Nightstar. She tells Stoneflame that she just wanted to spend more time with him and he offers to go for a walk down to the lake. They bury their prey and go down to the lake, pelts brushing. The two of them sit by the lake for a while. After the sun sets and the stars come out, Stoneflame says they should go back. Rabbitspring challenges him to race back and starts running toward the camp. As the pass by the prey from earlier, they stop to unearth. Stoneflame gets back before Rabbitspring. He tells her that he had a great time and he goes off to sleep in the warriors' den. Rabbitspring stays outside wondering if she loves Stoneflame, then goes to her nest in the warriors' den next to Tawnywing's, and falls asleep. :The next day, she is worried for Stoneflame when she hears that he was attacked by rogues. He tells her that he's fine and offers to go watch the sunset again. Rabbitspring goes with him down to the lake. Stoneflame suddenly tells her that he cares a lot about her, and might even love her. Rabbitspring is surprised by this and says nothing in reply. Saddened by this, Stoneflame starts heading back to the camp, thinking that he destroyed their friendship. Rabbitspring desperately calls him back and tells him that she likes him as well. Stoneflame then asks if she would want to be mates with him and Rabbitspring is again stunned. She takes a moment to realize that she does love Stoneflame and tells him that she does want to be his mate. The two of them watch the stars again like when they were younger. As the night went on, they decided to go back to the camp. :Rabbitspring later gets her first apprentice; Rainpaw. :Rabbitspring takes Rainpaw out for training in the forest and patiently teaches him skills although he is mute. :When rogues attack the camp, Rabbitspring fights them off and is shocked when she sees that Iceshine and Lightstep had killed so many rogues. After the majority of the rogues are dead, Rabbitspring pads off and cleans her wounds. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Stoneflame:Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 27th, 2010 Living Mother: :Tawnywing:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Living Father: :Kestrelfang:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Living Sister: :Shelldapple:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Living Uncle: :Berrystep:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Aunt: :Rain:Revealed on the IRC Forest, July 11th, 2010 Living Grandmothers: :Nightstar:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Grace:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 27th, 2010 Living Grandfathers: :Sunfall:Revealed on the IRC Forest, September 4th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Lightfang:Revealed on the IRC Forest, July 6th, 2010 Living Great-Grandmother: :Hazelnose:Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 23rd 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Great-Grandfather: :Blacktail:Revealed on the IRC Forest, June 23rd 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree Quotes Trivia This information was revealed by the role player of this character *Rabbitspring doesn't believe in StarClanRevealed on the IRC Forest, September 6th, 2010 *Rabbitspring's closest friends are Stoneflame, Fallenbirch, and Shelldapple References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Character Category:Warrior Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted